noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Maidens with Black Hands
here | previous = | current = 01 | next = 02 | kanji = 黒き手の処女たち | romaji = Kuroki Te no Otome-tachi | airdate = April 6, 2001 }} After receiving a mysterious E-mail inviting her to "make a pilgrimage for the past," the renowned assassin Mireille Bouquet travels to Japan to meet the solicitor of the cryptic message. Upon meeting up with the letter's sender, Mireille confronts the young woman, who answers her queries by opening a pocketwatch that plays a mysterious melody that seems to distress Mireille. Afterwards, the young woman quickly bolts in to the confines of an abandoned construction site, where Mireille promptly pursues her. Perched atop a construction beam, Mireille finds the enigmatic girl staring silently at the mysterious pocketwatch as the sun quietly sets in the background. After quietly proclaiming herself to be "Noir," Mireille and the unreadable young lady are quickly ambushed by gun-toting men in black suits. After repulsing their assailants, the young girl known as Kirika Yuumura leads Mireille back to her home and tends to her injuries. After telling Mireille what she knows of her story, Kirika asks Mireille to help her search out the truth about the secrets locked away in her obscured past. Synopsis Mireille is coming from the store with groceries in hand and goes back to her home. She begins searching through her email when she comes upon one with a picture of a girl and her name, Kirika Yuumura. A note scrolls along the bottom "Make a pilgrimage for the past with me." She turns to leave but stops as a melody begins to play. She turns to look back at the computer. Kirika is talking to her classmates and walks away towards a construction building. A car is there and a truck can be seen going towards the building as well. Once Kirika walks there, Mireille walks up behind her. M: Shall we talk? M: Suppose we start with who you are? Kirika opens a pocket watch in her right hand, holding it out down at her side, Mireille grabs her bag, readying herself in case it was a gun, and the watch plays the song from before. The truck is at the building and Kirika runs off, Mireille following behind. She finds her sitting along a jutted beam on the building, legs dangling off the edge. The pocket watch is open in her palms, playing its song. M: End of the line? M: Not much of a pilgrimage, huh? Kirika shuts the watch and Mireille asks Kirika one last time who he is. Kirika replies that her name is Noir and that she has been waiting for her. Kirika stands up on the beam and the two share a long stare. Men soon begin to shoot and Kirika jumps, Mireille staying to finish off the men. Mireille soon jumps after Kirika and follows her, killing some men off along the way. Mireille begins to wonder if they're after her or Kirika as she hears gunshots in the background. She comes upon a bunch of wounded men and kicks a gun away, checking one's pulse and realizing that he's dead. She begins to wonder if Kirika did all of this and begins prowling the area, happening upon a man who stands there with his hands up. She is soon hit down by one man and pinned to the ground. Three men surround her, including their leader who gives one of them the move to shoot her. They are soon shot and killed by Kirika who prepares to shoot their leader, who holds his hands up again. She then shoots him and takes out another man who appears, hanging him with the weight of her body by his tie. Kirika then says that killing is something that she can do so easily, but she can't feel sorrow for what she's done, and tears begin to well up in her eyes. They meet up at Kirika's home and begin to talk about how this isn't Kirka's home. Mireille also begins saying that she checked up on what happened, saying that her parents, the school, the family register and the parents’ employers are all fake and all the transcripts given were forged. All the while Kirika begins taking apart a gun. Mireille then asks her three questions. Kirika looks sad because she doesn't know why she knows how to do all this. She begins talking about when she came to in the house, not knowing who she was, waking up in the bed and only knowing that she was Noir, nothing other than that. She sees the school clothes, her id in the pocket, and her face in the mirror, realizing that the name must be hers. She searches through the room and soon happens upon a gun. The gun is now put back together and she loads it, saying at the end that she knows terrible things and doesn't know why. Mireille is more interested in the pocket watch that Kirika has asking her to take it out. Mireille soon has a flashback to when she was a child, standing in a room with a teddy bear. She asks Kirika to stop it and then tells her that she knows. It shows the flashback to Kirika finding the gun, opening the drawer more to where it shows the pocket watch. She picks up the gun. She's seen running in the woods with a briefcase in her school clothes, being chased by the same men from before in back suits. The three men come to a clearing where she was and are all soon shot, she was hiding in the grass. It then shows her walking to the building, Mireille's voice saying that she was contacted next. Mireille holds a gun up to Kirika and says that she kills people for a living and isn't here to help her and wants to work alone. Kirika soon asks Mireille for help to find out who she is. It shows a scene with a woman in a vineyard, touching grapes. Mireille says that she's made arrangements to leave the country. They are now at the airport as Kirika is saying bye to Japan. They leave and go to France. Kirika is seen sleeping and Mireille is looking around her home. Mireille's voice over says that Kirika figures out who she is, she'll kill her and Kirika says she'll be waiting for that moment. Mireille is at the computer screen and it says starting in business Noir. Nav Category:Episodes